We against the world
by Shahaf444
Summary: One day, Phineas and Isabella just doing IT! How their parents react! Isabella is going to be pregnant? find out here ;P Oh, and the story based on true love, courage, and, as the title said: We  Phineas & Isabella  Against everybody else...
1. Chapter 1

**We- Against the world**

by ~Shahaf444

Phineas pov':

Isabella come to sleepover tonight. I'm in love with her since I first saw her. Every time I see her angel face, I'm melt. Hello, I am Phineas flynn, I'm 16 years old, and I'm in love with Isabella garcia-shapiro.

"Ok, boys be good! we need to go now." Mom said when she get out from the door, to her vacation with my stepdad and Ms. garcia-shapiro. They going to the Assembly Antiques too. They'll be back in a week.

"Bey, mom." I said.

"So, Ferb, you going to this vanessa..." I said to him.

vanessa she's Ferb's girlfriend. I don't really meet her, but she sound like a nice person.

"Yes, we going to the lake, so I don't be her in this week."

I'll be alone, because Candace in the College.

"Oh, I Almost forgot. You don't be her by yourself, Isabella come her, for the whole week. Because Ms. garcia-shapiro and mom thought that will be good to everyone, they don't want to let Isabella be alone in her house." Wow, Ferb talk alot. Anyway, YYYEEES! Isabella and I, in a empty house, this is like dream that come true.

I blush. "Hey, why are you blush?" Ferb said to me. to my unlucky, Ferb is not Naive. Suddenly, a BIG grin Was on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask him. Although I knew why.

He just leave the room, without a single word.

"Hi, Phineas! You know that I come to you today?" Isabella's sweet voice Heard on the phone.

"Yeah! It's really coll! I said to the phone.

"So...whach'a calling?" She ask Through the phone.

"Ummm...just to hear how are you? And when do you come today?" I said, unsure what to said. You see, I don't wanted to said anything to her, I just wanted to hear her sweet voice.

"Ummm...I'm great! And I think I come in 7:00 p.m. today...I have a fireside thing's to do." She said.

"Oh...ok than...so I'll see you in 7:00 p.m..." I said, don't want this call will over.

"Yeah...so... bay..." She said sweetly.

Disappointed I answer "bay Izzy..." and she hang out the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**We- Against the world ch2**

by: Shahaf444 

Phineas pov':

***************************19:00 Pm ***************************************

*knock knock*

I open the door and see Isabella. Beautiful, as ever.

"Hi Phineas! Whach'a doing?" She said.

I smiled and said "Waiting for you, come in!"

"So...what do you wanna do?" I ask her.

"Maybe we could watch a movie?" She Suggests.

"Sounds great! I will order a pizza." I said. (A/N- I just love pizza, don't notice...)

After the movie and the Pizza we talk, and laugh. Tt was getting late so we go upstairs. We get ready for bed. Isabella puts on a pink tank top and light blue shorts. She looks so attractive and...sexy. Isabella sleeps in Ferb's bed and I sleep in my bed.

I couldn't sleep. All night I thought of Isabella and that I was with her in the same room. And it's driving me crazy! I suddenly felt...hot?  
>I get out of bed and walk toward Isabella's bed. When I'm close to Isabella's bed, I see that she is still awake, Although her back is turned to me. I lean to her bed, and sit on the bed's empty side. It looked like it caught her completely by surprise because she jumped and quickly turned to me.<p>

"P-phineas? What are you doing?" She ask when she saw me leaning to her.

"Just...trying...do something...that I wanted to do for a long time..." I said.

Isabella pov':

Ok, now im really Confused. What the heck is he doing? Is he dreaming? No, his eyes open. So what does he do? But...for some reason...I kinda like it...I mean...I Love Phineas for a long time and now THIS! Wait, maybe Im dreaming? Oh well, Just flow and go with it...

He took my waist and pulled me Against his chest. Then he leans to me and KISS me! If this a dream, then it the best dream ever!

Phineas pov':

I kiss her Passionately. What! it's not my fault that I have a rush of hormones!

I kissing her deeper and deeper, enter my tongue to her mouth. She tie her arms around my neck. It seems that she like it.

I want more.

I pull her shirt up, Releases her with a black lace bra. My eye wide. Oh my gosh! she look so hot!

"Phineas!" She calls in surprise.

I didn't answer, I just pull her to another Passionite kiss. My hands slowly began to go to her bra.

"Phineas!" Isabella yells in surprise. Again. As She pull away from the kiss.

"Isabella..." I panted. "I love you...so please..." I close to her. "...Let me...do this..." I managed to say.

"B-but Phineas, we're too young." She said.

I stroked her black, beautiful hair. "The age doesn't matter, I love you!" I said, pulling her to another kiss.

"I love you too." She said. Good, That's what I want to her. I smile.

She pulling my shirt off, and kiss my Bare chest.

"Isabella." I mumble, enjoy the felling.

My hand goes to her bra. I pull her bra off. WOW! Now I begin to drool. My hand going to her breast, Caressing the soft skin in there.

"Oh Phineas!" She Moaned. I like when she does that, now I have a BIG rush of hormones.

I pull her shorts off, Releases her with a black lace panties. Hot again!

Our bodies move in unified rhythm. Our sweat mix. Our legs Intertwined.

Nothing can stop us now.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas pov':

I took her to another passion kiss, then she pull my pants off. I, in return, pull her panties off, Although I hesitated. She pull my panties off too, and both of us is Completely Naked. I like that, VERY like that. But Isabella, on the other hand, really worried about that.

"Isabella...don't worry...everything will go well..." I said to her, calmly.

"But, What will happened...with our Parents, and everybody... *sigh*... N-no...We can't!" She said, a littel angry with herself.

"Isabella...don't you see how much we love each other? It doesn't matter our age, and It doesn't matter what our people will say! We love each other, and that's what we making! LOVE! There's nothing to be ashame of! A PURE, PURE, LOVE! Our Parents will never Understand! Nobody will..." I said a little angry, not angry on Isabella, of course. Just...angry.

without another words, I took her body and pull him to mine. Her skin Is so soft. I Determined to do it with her! Nothing will stop me! I took her to another kiss, in the same time, put my hands on her breast. Isabella hesitated, but not pull away from the kiss. I kiss down her neck, down her chest, down, down...until I reach to her waist line. My hand go to her skin under the Stomach, Caressing it.

"Oh." She let out.

After some 'Caressing' I kiss down there. hard.

"AHHH." She Moaned.

"Oh. AHHH." She Moaned again.

I took my body to her after awhile of Moaned and kissing. I was on the top of her now, barely  
>Breathing.<p>

"Phineas...are you sure you want to do this?" She ask, a bit worried.

"Of course I am, Isabella...This what I want the most..." I said to her. Smiling, to calm her down.

"Ok...If you sure..." She said, took me to a passion kiss.

I bit his lip and shoved into her. After a few Seconds I stop, but I was still inside her. I notice it hurt to her, and I can't see her like that. Suddenly, all my confidence has gone.

"Isabella? Isabella, you ok?" I ask. I was so worried about her in that moment.

"Ahhh..." She sigh.

"Yes Phineas, I'm ok, more then ok..." She said sweetly.

"It was so good!" She said and sigh again. I smile to her.

"Please, more!" She Pleaded.

I smile at her and then I pull out and pushed back In starting a rhythm.

"Oh Phineas!" She managed to say Between gasps and Breaths. I smile again. I enjoy it too, more then I could Imagine.

"Faster!" She said, Breathing heavily.

I obeyed.

"Oh god!" She gaspe.

My eyes wide, and I move faster and deeper.

"PHINEAS!" She said when she climaxed.

I don't stop move. Until I climaxed as well.

"Izzy!" I breathing like it's no tomorrow.

"I love you" I said to her. took her in my arms.

"I love you too" She said when she cuddle in my arms.

Like that, we go to sleep. In my arms was my life, my heart, and my future. In my arms was the most justifiable reason why I live, and what I live for. To her. Just to this girl in my arms. Just to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella pov':

Ugh...where am I? what's going on here? I feel so...yuck!

I look around...wait...why I Naked? And I'm in Ferb's bed? ho, wait, I sleep in Phineas's and Ferb house, because our perents...yeah...I look around some more, and I see Phineas Naked, cuddle in my Naked body, and he sleep...Wait...WHAT?

"HHHHHHHHAAAA~!" I scream like no tomorrow. Phineas woke up in a Second.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" He scream in concern. I didn't answer, I try to remember what happened last night. It took me awhile until I remembered. Phineas seems like he never forgot. But his eyes widen Just like mine.

"OH MY GOSH!" I shrink.

"Izzy, It's ok." He said to me calmly.

"No, It's not ok. It's bad, It's really, really bad!" I said, in Horror.

"Come on, let's go downstairs..." He said.

We We dressed, organized, brush our teeth and went downstairs. After the breakfast we set on the couch and talk, this time I was more calm.

"Ok...let's start from the begining. Our perents not home, Ferb doesn't here as well, I came to sleepover in your house, We saw movie, eat, then we go to sleep, I slep in Ferb's bed And you in your bed. And eventually, we ended up sleep together, Naked. Ok...HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I said and eventually scream.

"Isabella, please, calm down!" He said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? We are so busted! And this time- for real!" I said worried.

"It's ok! As long as we don't tell anyone, everything go smooth." He said.

"PHINEAS! I-can-be-Pregnant-!" I said Nervously.

Now he was speechless. He knew what thing like that can do to us, but now he can't argue with anything.

*knock knock*

And this Tear my thoughts. WHO IS THIS?

We look at eachother nervously, till Phineas go to the door and open it.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ferb said, smile. Wait...FERB? He don't Supposed to bu here! What he doing here?

"Ferb?" Phineas ask.

Phineas pov':

"Hey bro! I and vanessa see a movie last night, and then her Dad call and said that today she has a family reunion. So I slep there onley for the night." Said Ferb. "How was your night?" He ask.

I recoiled. "Ummm...we...we...w-we watch a movie, eat, and go to sleep..." I said Nervously.

"...Exciting..." Ferb said with a boring face like he Expected me to say that I said I love her and things like that...

He yawning, and then said "Ok, I'm tire, I'm going to the bed now...-!"

"No, no ,no! You can't!" I said Nervously.

"And Why not?" He said, Raises an eyebrow.

"Because...Because..." I look at Isabella Nervously. She gave me a look of Surrender, and sigh.

"Ferb..." She begin to say.

"We...we did it Ferb..." She said.

"What are you two talking about?" He said.

"We did IT, Ferb..." She said, Stresses the word 'It'.

Ferb look on the floor, thinking...and then It's Click. He slowly raised his head from the floor...and then...-

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas pov':

"YOU NOT EVEN BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! SO HOW DID YOU GET TO...THIS?" Ferb ask, freaking out from this.

"Ferb, calm down..." I said to him.

"Ok Ferb, everything is ok..." He said to himself.

"Ok Phineas, Isabella. Let's discussed this calmly." Ferb said. Very calm.

"Ok, listen Ferb, Isabella sleep in your bed, and I sleep in mine. It was night, and I-I always loved Isabella, a-and I was thinking, and I couldn't sleep at the night, and I have to express my feelings for her, and when I did, it's became stronger and stronger. And...you know..." I said.

"Ok...love, they- did- love...I can handle this...wait! IN MY BED? Ferb said and then scream.

"Ammm...hehehe...I don't really paid attention to where are we doing this...hehehe..." I said with a nervous laughter.

"Ooooh, Phineas, you are soooo busted!" Ferb said.

"Why am I sound like Candace? Ugh, never mind. Phineas! I'm so going tell our perents this when they come back!" Ferb said.

"What? No! You can't!" I said worried. "If they know- they will killing me! You don't want your brother, that you love so much, will killed. Right?" I said.

"Of course I want, If he had done sex with my best friend IN MY BED!" Ferb said, angry.

"Ferb...Please?" I said with the puppy-eyes look.

"We'll see...anyway, do you know the consequences to what you two did? And we have to take Isabella to the Doctor! Now!" He said, take me and Isabella to his car and drive us to the Hospital. In the car we have a little chat...

"Isabella, you can be pregnant!" Ferb said.

"I know...I don't want to have a child in 16!" Isabella said.

I begin to worried because, what if Isabella be pregnant? She will suffer...And It's all my fault...

"Phineas? Is there's something wrong?" Isabella ask me.

"Of course there's something wrong, Isabella! I don't want you to be pregnant! Not in 16!" I said to her worried.

"Well, there's a chance that I don't be..." She said with a little smile, of course try to cheer me.

"Yeah..." I said, but I know that isn't true. She'll be pregnant...Unfortunately.

We reach the Hospital, and we wait to the Doctor. When the Doctor come, he took Isabella to a room and close the door. Ferb and I stay and wait...and wait...maybe there's a chance...I just need to wait and see...Ferb went to buy us some food...and I stay...and wait...the door still close...no answer...


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas pov':

Do you feel sometimes that you so excited and You think you are going to explode one more second? Yeah, I feel that now...

The door open, Ferb came back already, The doctor come out from the room, looking at me, then at Ferb.

"Who Is Isabella's boyfriend?" The Doctor ask.

"It's me, She Is Pregnant? Yes or No?" I said, can't wait for the answer.

"No, she's not Pregnant, Thankfully..." The Doctor said.

YES! Now I can live a happy ever after life with Isabella until we get older enough to have a child!

"But I Suggests you don't do it again! In the second time you will not have much luck!" The Doctor said.

"Ok, ok, now let me see her!" I said happily.

I enter the room and Attacking Isabella's bed.

"Isabella!" I said smiling. "Are you ok? I was so worried!" I go to her and took her to a passion kiss. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I'm so happy...

"Phineas...I love you..." Isabella said.

I smile Immediately. "I love you too..." I said to her.

Isabella get out of the room with me. We go to Ferb.

"Ferb!" Isabella smile.

"Isabella! Are you ok? You didn't hurt, right? Ferb ask her.

"No, I'm good..." She said.

Then we eat and go home without any Concerns...I mean...everything will go well from now on...right?

******************************************************************

Me: No, no it don't!


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas pov':

We reach home at last. Me and Isabella walking together to the door, and then...

"!"

Candace's voice?

The door open Immediately, and an angry, confused, worried woman come out.

"Candace? What are you doing here? You Supposed to be in the College." I said with my super-worried look.

"YOU don't have even Right to ask me Questions, young man! Now, tell me what the heck is happened to your bed?" Candace ask in anger.

"Wha-!" I don't finish my sentence.

"JUST TELL ME PHINEAS! Without lies! What-happened-to-your-bed?" She said, more angry.

Oh my gosh, she know! She must have seen the bedding! What I suppose to tell her?

"Candace I-!" I manage to said, but another time- not manage to finish.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUTTER THERE? I ASK YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION! NOW ANSWER IT!" She yell.

"If you listen I'll-!" And she cut me off- ANOTHER TIME!

"OHHHHHHH PHINEAS, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO BUSTED!" She yell again.

"Ok! Now let me finish-!" I want to say- But I can't! Because she HAVE to cut me off.

"THIS IS NOT 'OK' YOUNG MAN!" She yell.

"OK! SO 'NOT OK'! BUT LET ME FINISH-!" I said, and cut off by Ferb.

"MAYBE we should talk about this inside the house?..." Candace and I calm down, and we all come inside the house.

We all sit on the couch. Isabella beside me, We held hands all this time. Her soft skin fit with mine. Only with her I can tell Candace what happened And get out of this awkward  
>Situation...Only with her...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

No one pov':

"Ok...I have only one question Phineas...What? How? Why? When? And I want an answers! Now!" Candace said with a frown.

"Candace...I...we...I...*sigh* ..." Phineas let out fast from his mouth without a break, and then he created a nervous smile. Candace Gave him an angry look, and then she sigh and soften.

"Phineas, Isabella, you know you can't do IT! So why did you do it?" Candace ask.

"Candace I love her! And nothing bad happend!" Phineas said, a little angry.

"But what if mom and dad will find out?" Candace said.

"They don't, if we all keep out mouth shut." Phineas said.

Candace look at him worriedly and then said "Ok, but if they will find out don't blame me." And left the room.

Phineas took Isabella's hand and go to the backyard.

When they reach there they sit in the big tree. After a while Phineas look at Isabella.

"Isabella..." He touch her cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier..." He said.

"I don't want you hear all this...and you don't need to, because the blame is all mine..." Phineas said.

"Phineas, this isn't your-!" Isabella managed to say but then Phineas cut her with a passion kiss.  
>Isabella kiss him back and Phineas took her waist with his hands.<p>

When Isabella broke up the kiss because she needed air, she breathing heavily, but it's doesn't stop Phineas. He start to kiss her neck, and then when he stop, he whisper in her ear: "Ma cherie, Je t'aime!"


	9. Chapter 9

~The next day~

"Phineas, Ferb, we're home!" Linda yell from downstairs.

"Mom, dad, you're back early!" Phineas said while he, Ferb, and Candace running downstairs.

"Yes, yes we are...if your dad was not dance like a sicko in the middle of the convention, maybe we were stayed there...but no, he was have to dance in the middle of the world against antiques lovers." Linda said.

"What? It was an old antiques dance from England." He said in knowledge.

"Okkkkkey?" Phineas said, then he look at Ferb.

"I have nothing to do with it." Ferb said.

************************************************Evening*************************************

Everyone sit around the table in silence, until Linda speak.

"So...you have something Interesting to tell me?" Linda said.

"Wh-what?" Phineas said nervously.

"Tell me, what you did when we weren't here?" Linda said, eating a little.

"Um...Ummm...N-nothing!" Phineas said, And thought maybe Linda know something about what he did with Isabella.

"Ok?" Linda said in Innocence.

Phineas look at Candace and Ferb, trying to find help in their eyes. Candace just shrug, and Ferb just blink like he was trying to say that he don't know what just happened.

~The next day~

*********************Morning***************************************

Linda go out to the mailbox and open it.

"Ok, let's see, bank, bank, garbage, garbage, Hospital, bank-what? Hospital?" She said, then she open the Hospital envelope and read:

"Dear Mr. Phineas flynn and Mrs. Isabella Garcia shapiro.

With your permission we want Isabella Garcia shapiro to come to the Hospital to do another test for checking if she pregnant from you, Phineas flynn.

Thank you

Doctor Z. "

"WHAT?" Linda yell. "PHINEAS? ISABELLA? PREGNANT? WHAT?" Linda yell again, then, It's click. The strange behavior of Phineas yesterday. When they all weren't at home and just Phineas and Isabella left. Together. Alone. No. Linda don't want to believe this. Phineas and Isabella were so responsibles. They even not Boyfriend and Girlfriend. So how...

Linda look at the envelope. There's just two people to ask- Phineas and Isabella. She coming into the house and-

"PHINEAS FLYNN! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Linda yell.

"What's the matter, mom? There's something wrong?" Phineas ask while running downstairs.

"YES! THIS!" She said, giving him the envelope. At first, Phineas don't understand. Until he open it.

He read it, his eyes widened with each word. his heart beat faster and faster. A lot of thoughts go through his mind. 'Isabella...C-could be...and mom know...but Izzy...my love...she-she can't...not now...'

"WELL?" Linda said, angry, very angry.

"M-mom...I...I don't..." He don't want to say a word. He want to run. Far. With Isabella. 'But I can't...I need to get over it. To finish this.' He thought.

"Mom...This is true! Isabella could be pregnant! Because of me! It's my fault!" Phineas said without hesitation and stuttering. He try to stay strong.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU KNOW WHAT BEING PREGNANT MEAN? WHERE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY?" Linda yell on the poor boy. But Phineas was silence. He is not going to break now...not when Isabella needed him the most.

Because all the yells of Linda, Ferb, Candace and Lawrence was already there, watch them. On Linda yell, and Phineas, stood there. Silence.

They heard everything. Lawrence was shocked, and Even that Candace and Ferb knew it...they were shocked too...but from something else. 'Why Phineas don't defense himself?' They both thought.

After some yells and help from Ferb, Candace and even Lawrence, Linda calm down a little.

"Ok, Now we go to Vivian, tell her, and then we go to the Hospital." Linda said. Everyone noded. Phineas Just thought 'Poor Izzy' and come out the door to Isabella's house with his family.

~knock knock~

"Yes?" Vivian ask and open the door. "Oooooh The Flynn Fletcher family! Come on in!" Vivian said happily.

They all sit and Linda begin.

"Vivian, there's something Phineas need to tell you..." Linda said, and look at Phineas.

"Yes Phineas?" Vivian ask.

"Ummm...I...I...ISABELLA PREGNANT BECAUSE OF ME!" Phineas said, nervously.

"W-What?" Vivian ask.

"Yes, that's right Vivian...We don't know about it too, until now..." Linda said.

"WH-? ISABELLA GARCIA SHAPIRO! COME DOWN HERE!" Vivian yell.

Phineas put his head in his hands.

"Mom? What-! *gasp*" Isabella gasp when she saw a lot of angry faces. A lot. Especially the face of her mother, red from anger. The cute little child that always did what she was told, the little girl that nobody get angry on her, she loved everyone, and everyone loved her. She never knew how this feel like...that...that people get angry on you...It's feel...limited...like you can't go away...you need to face it...she want to run...anywhere...just not be here...one look on Phineas told her that she can't...his head in his hands, It's shows weakness...he defeated...he's not here...he's far away...she's here...alone...unprotected...with those angry faces...everything becomes blurry...and weak...she hear it...her name...he yell it...Phineas...but it's blurry...because he's far...and before she knew it...her head slammed to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella pov'

Death. I can feel it. No, It's the pain. My head...it's feel like he's going to explode from pain...what happened?

The sunlight hit on my head from the window. I open my eyes carefully...a white room...this is most be a hospital room...so...why am I here, anyway? I sit up, and look on the whole room. I see a chair, and a triangle boy sitting on it...wait...a TRIANGLE BOY? Phineas! I look at him. He's sleeping. He so cute when he sleep...what happened to me?

Phineas pov'

Phineas...Phineas...PHINEAS!

"Ahhhh! What? Why? When?" I scream, and sitting up. I had a dream on...

"ISABELLA!" I scream from surprise.

"Isabella, you're awake!" I said, Got off the chair, and hug Isabella.

"Phineas...what's happened?" Isabella said.

"You fainted...at your house...do you...do you remember any of what happened?" I said, if she doesn't remember, I'll not tell her, because I don't want that she'll faint again...

Isabella thinking for a moment, and then said, "Yes...yes, I do remember...everything...is...is my mother here?" She look at the floor with sadness.

I took her chin with my hand, and I lift her head, that she look at me. "Isabella..." I said, I see the fear in her eyes. I can't stand to see her like that!

Her sweet lips moving with mine. I feel hot. I took her waist with my hands, hold the reason that I live close to me. We kiss like it's no tomorow, then, I starting kiss her neck, she put her hand on my chest, I starting to take this far and get serious. I sit with her in the bed, and I on the top of her. We kiss more, until I pull her shirt off. Isabella gasp. "Phineas! You-you can't-!" She start to say, but I cut her with a passion kiss. I know I shouldn't...but...I just can't help myself...so I touch her breasts in all my strength and my passion. "UGHHHH!" Isabella moaning in pleasure. I gasp. Oh god, I love her! My hands go to her pants and stops in surprise when the door open. Isabella and I look at who standing in the door. Isabella's grip tightening. Our eyes widening. I sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas pov':

'Busted!' I thought. 'Phineas Flynn, you are SO busted!' This is the first thing that came to my mind, when me and Isabella see Isabella's mother come into the room and see us like this. Quick, Isabella cover her body with the hospital's blanket. Vivian's eyes widened in shock, and after a few minutes, they filled with anger.

'No! I can't leave Isabella! Not anymore! It's all my fault! And I won't let anyone to separate between us! Never! Not even to Isabella's mother!' I thought.

"Phineas Flynn, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Vivian yell.

I didn't answer, after a few seconds, I get up the bed, and said, "Mrs. garcia shapiro, I love your daughter! And I can't imagine a life without her...I care about her, and she is the reason for my existence in this world! I love her so much! I would give my life to her...so please...let me be with her, and if you don't...I'll still find a way to have her close to me, and I'll spend the rest of my life to be with her in every possible way! I promise this!" I said, not hesitant in a single word that came out of my mouth.

No one pov':

Phineas's words touched Isabella's heart, but for her mother..."Phineas, you realize what are you doing with my daughter?" Vivian ask in anger.

"Yes, love!" Phineas simply said.

"How could you said that? You destroy her life! She's young! You are still a child! You can't promise or say that, because you don't know what will happened in the future! Maybe she'll fall in love with someone else?" Vivian said with knowledge.

"Mom, I'll never fall in love with someone else!" Isabella said from the bed.

"How do you know?" Vivian ask her daughter.

"Because, Phineas is the only man in my life." Isabella said, smiling at Phineas. Phineas smile back, and then look at Vivian.

"See? We love each other...no matter what happened." Phineas said.

"I see you love each other Phineas, but I refuse you take this too far! You are still young, and you can't do such a things! We are done with this conversation!" Vivian said and come out the room.

Isabella start crying, and Phineas hug her and try to comfort her. "Shhh...It's ok Izzy...It's ok..." Phineas whisper her.

"She's not understan...nobody is..." Isabella said between sob.

"Izzy..." Phineas said. "Everything is going to be ok...you'll see." Phineas said to Isabella, and smile a bit. Isabella look at him and then smile too.

"You know Phineas, not every guy doing this to his girlfriend...help her in times like this...you are special!" Isabella said and kiss her boyfriend. "I love you." She said.

"I love you more." Phineas said and smile playfully while Isabella giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas pov':

Me and Isabella sit there, in silence. Then, the doctor come into the room. Our gazes meet, and I give her the 'everything will be ok' look. Isabella nodded, and look at the doctor.

The doctor came here to check if Isabella is pregnant. I'm so nervous right now...but I need to be strong...for Isabella!

"Well..." The doctor began to say after he checked Isabella.

"She's not pregnant!" The doctor said with a grin. Came out a breath of relief from my mouth. Isabella smiled a big smile of happiness. Isabella look at me and I look at her. She was happy. I smiled at her, and took her hand in mine. Still looking into her beautiful eyes.

"But that was a close one." The doctor said in a serious voice. "You need to be more carefull!" He said, and then look at me with a serious face. Then, he came out the room.

I look at the door closed, and then I looked at Isabella.

"Thanks god I'm not pregnant!" Isabella said to me and smile.

"Yeah, now we can back home." I said to her and smile as well.

"And...everything come back to normal?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I mean that we'll be like we used to, of course that we'll stay boyfriend and girlfriend." Isabella said.

"Um, sure, but...we'll be like we used to...? What is that mean?" I ask.

"I mean, that we'll not have a sex anymore!" Isabella said, a little angry that I didn't get it in the first time.

"Oh...um...Yes." I said, and put a smile on.

Isabella smile back and then her mom come in the room.

"Isabella, can I speak to you alone for a sec?" Her mom ask her.

Isabella nodded and get up the bed, and walk outside the door.

I thought to myself for a sec. I'm kinda upset that Isabella said that...I mean, I know that we shouldn't have sex, and it get her in a lot of troubles, but...I feel like I want to do it with her everytime I see her. This is going to be a problem...' I thought, but my thought cut out by Isabella's scream outside the door.

"ISABELLA!" I shouted and run to open the door, but I couldn't because Isabella already open it. I look at her. She was crying like is no tomorrow.

"Izzy, what's happened?" I ask, while my hands already reached her body, and embracing her.

"Phineas..." Isabella sobbed into my chest.

"What? What happened?" I asked her, I was really worried.

"Phineas, my mom said we'll move to another country!" Isabella let the words come out her mouth. My heart fall. 'WHAT?' I thought.

My hands get tighter around her body.

"I-Isabella, don't worry, I'll go speak with her, and I'm sure she'll understand." I said to calm her down, though I didn't calm at all.

"O-ok." She said, letting me go.

I look at her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything going to be ok, Izz." I said.

She look at me for a sec, with eyes that full of sadness and hope, and then she nodded.

I walk out the door, while Izzy was inside. Then, I saw her mom sitting on a chair with my mom. They were talking until they saw me, and then they stopped talking and look at me.

"Why?" I simply ask.

"Phineas, I know this is hard to you and Isabella, but after a while you'll get used to it and thank us." Mom said.

"Thank you? THANK YOU? HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU? YOU SEPARATE ME FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HOW CAN I THANK YOU?" I shouted on the two of them. I was angry. So angry. I couldn't help but shout. I didn't want to shout, though.

"Phineas, get a hold on yourself! We are doing this to your and Isabella's safety! Vivian and I talked and we both agreed to do it." Mom said to me.

"Mom, you can't do this to me..." I said in depression.

"Sure we can. I'm sorry Phineas, but you and Isabella took it too far." Mom said.

"Mom..." I said almost crying.

"Sorry Pin...tomorrow they'll go, and after this you'll forget her...don't worry honey." Mom said. My eyes widened. Forget her?

"Never! I'll never forget her! And I'll never leave her! Never!" I said to them in angry, and come into the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Phineas!" Isabella said, running to me, and hugging me.

"Izzy...I'm so sorry..." I said hug her back. In this point I started to cry. I shouldn't cry. Not in front of Izzy. But how can't I? I'll never see the love of my life again!


End file.
